


A pocky game

by tailsnight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aww, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, dickjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsnight/pseuds/tailsnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wants to play a pocky game. So, who he wants to play with?<br/>Dick/Jason and some Damian/Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pocky game

Jason liked this views. Views of his city. No.. it was his 'old' city. When he was thinking about the past, it made him feel uneasy.  
But the only reason, that he lived in this city, is...

 

" Jay " Dick called. Jason flinched a little. He shook his head and responded, but he didn't look at his lover

" Hm? "

" Jason " Dick called him again.

" What? "

" Jason "

"...." Jason frowned

" Jason! " Dick shouted.

" What's your problem !? " Jason turned his face to Dick.

" What day is today? "

" Today is 11 November. Are you happy now !? " Jason sighed

" Yes, let's play Pocky game! " Dick talked to him happily as he pointed at a pocky

" ..What? " Jason frowned again

" Today is Pocky day, right? So, I want to play pocky game with you! "

" I never heard of that.. "

" That's ok! I'll tell you how to play. " Dick picked a pocky stick

" I'll put this in my mouth and then, you should bite the same stick "

" ... I just bite a stick that you put in your mouth? Is that it? "

Dick nodded

" Okay.. let's do this.. " Jason leaned close to Dick's face and bite a cracker stick as Dick slid his hand lower to his waist.Dick smirked and quickly eat it until his forehead touched each other's. Jason flinched and jerked away

" Hey! You lose ! " Dick laughed at him

" Wait... what? " Jason felt so confuse

" Oh, I forget to tell you." The older man chuckled "We must eat the both side of a pocky stick until our lips meet each other's. Whoever breaks it will losses the game. Do you get it? "

Jason crossed his arms " Why don't you tell me first? "

Dick's smile dropped and his voice was sad " I think you won't play with me if I tell you... "

The younger man looked at Dick and sighed

" Asshole ... " he muttered before picking a pocky stick and put it in his mouth

" Jay? "

Jason didn't answer and turned his sight to the floor. Dick smiled and leaned closer to bite a pocky stick. Jason closed his eyes and bite faster. Dick glanced at him as he bite the other's side.Finally, their lips met. He brushed Jason's black hair and pulled his head to the kiss. Jason was about to protest, but Dick held him tight.He licked the younger's lower lips and then, his mouth was open for him. Dick's tongue slid into his mouth.He felt the taste of chocolate on his tongue. It was sweet and delicious. Jason wrapped his arms around his neck. Dick smirked and slid the other hand downward, stroking lower to his hips. Dick broke the kiss to change their angles before kissing him again. Jason groaned as Dick licked and nipped his neck.

" Dick... "

" Shhh, little wing. It's alright " Dick smiled at him and shoved his back downward. This night seemed to be the longest night....

 

++++++++++++++++++++

" Drake " Damian walked behind the older man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders

" What? " Tim wasn't even look at him.Damian frowned

" Could you please turned off your laptop and look at me? "

" Hey, I'm busy now. If you want to play a pocky game. You can play with Dick, Jason or your father." Tim's sight was on the laptop. Damian sighed and licked at the other man's ear. Tim flinched and evaded, but Damian was fast. He held his wrist on the table and whispered to the man beneath him

" I don't ask you to play a pocky game with Grayson or anyone. I was bored."  
Tim face turned red. Damian's gaze was locked on him. He sighed

" ...Do what ever you want.Only this time, okay? "

Damian laughed and leaned closer

" Can I deny it? "

 

\----- End ------

Phew ! It is my first fan fic since I have been in my yaoi mind (Haha). I want to practice my grammar so... (_ _ ll) I'm sorry for my bad english.. but I'll try my best!  
Ps. I like Dickjay and DamiTim so much, but I can't find it.. ( I found it.. but a few of them)

Thank you everyone!


End file.
